My Kitten's Coffee
by JPTorres26
Summary: Mia always has a cup of coffee in her desk whenever she goes to work. But if Diego and the coffee both disappear at the same day, would Mia realize that they are somehow connected? DiegoxMia


**Phoenix Wright FanFiction**

**My Kitten's Coffee**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor (Diego/Mia) Oneshot**

Grossberg Law Offices, the place where the late famous defense attorney Gregory Edgeworth formerly worked at. It was a pleasant place, where everyday the familiar scent of lemons is amidst the office of Marvin Grossberg, the law firm's proprietor.

But it wasn't just lemons that are unique in Grossberg Law Offices, there is also the fragrance of dark coffee floating around in the lawyer's office. The scent of dark coffee coming from the office pantry's coffee machine every morning, the coffee machine which is used everyday by Diego Armando.

Everyday, Diego would make two cups of his good coffee blend, which is still a secret only he would know. Nobody knows why he makes two cups, some say he drinks two cups during the morning, others say that he saves one for the rest of the day. But his true intentions was totally different from that one.

Mia Fey would arrive at the office at 10am, and everytime she would come in, and place her things in her desk, she would always see a cup of coffee in it. She never bothered to ask why there was coffee in her desk, she would just drink it and that's that.

But then one day, Mia Fey arrived at the office at still the same time, but this time, there was no coffee on her desk. She was confused as to why there was no coffee. It was the very first time it happened and she had been receiving free coffee at her desk everyday for three months now. She wondered why, but never bothered to ask

Noontime, and Mia was filing case reports of other lawyers since she hasn't taken any case yet since she started working here. One of the contents of the case report she was to file was with Diego Armando, the hotshot coffee addict that always tries to hit on her. She never liked it, so she wanted to get the report from him and run away quick, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. She asked one of his friends but told her that he wasn't around the whole day.

Then something hit her, Diego's absence and her coffee's disappearance, she thought that it was connected but rejected the thought in her mind.

_Why would he give me coffee anyway!? It's not like we're dating or something_

The thought of the word 'dating' made Mia blush hard while sitting in her desk, she wasn't interested in the man but now, she is feeling some sort of keen interest in Diego. Not only because of the coffee, but also because she realized that she keeps denying him when he hits on her, was because she too was in love with the man.

She went home, thinking about what she really feels for Diego.

_I didn't know this before but now, I love him, I really really love him!_

The next day, Mia had gone to the office far earlier than expected, she was there at 6am, 30 minutes before Diego arrived at the office. When 6:30 came, Diego arrived, he immediately noticed Mia. He then got worried, about how he would sneak the coffee into her desk.

_Damn, my kitten's here. How the hell would I slip the coffee in now?_

Still, it would disappoint Mia more if she didn't get a free coffee, so he went to the pantry and started brewing his special blend. After it was done, his chances got in as Mia was called to Grossberg's office. His chance came.

_All right, here's the opening_

Diego first put the two cups of coffee in his desk to avoid any suspicion from his fellow mates, he sat down for a while before taking Mia's cup and slowly waltzing to her desk. But as his luck would have it, the moment he placed Mia's cup, she returned.

_What the hell!? That was fast_

Diego can't get away there now since he would be caught by Mia, which would ruin his plan. The only thing he had left was to stay there until Mia gets there.

"Hey Kitten, early today huh?"

"Yeah, I figured it'll be better if I get here earlier"

"Could be right about that. Hey, is that coffee?"

"Yeah, someone's giving me these things lately, always arrive here with this on my table"

"Really now"

Mia then sips a little from the coffee and then turns her attention on Diego

"Say Mr. Armando, could you tell me why you weren't here yesterday?"

"Eh? Well that's because....."

"Never mind" Mia then blushed, realizing Diego doesn't have an excuse "Would you mind taking a look at these right here?" Mia pointed to the papers that were on her desk

"Sure"

Diego then approached leaned onto Mia's desk and started to look at the papers, when he realized that they were blank. He got caught off guard and....

"Hey Kitten, is this some kind of a......"

Mia then crashed her lips against Diego's stunning him

"Wha-" Diego stuttered

"Thanks for the coffee" Mia then gave Diego a warm smile, which made him blush

"It's nothing, really" Diego then returned her kiss

It was just coffee that brought them together, imagine that! No one would ever think that a simple thing such as coffee could make two people start dating. There really is no question there.

The best part of waking up, is Diego in your cup.


End file.
